Bitter Sweet Abby
by Lena Locket
Summary: Gibbs lost a daughter, Abby lost a best friend


Title: Bitter Sweet - Abby

Summary: Gibbs lost a daughter, Abby lost a best friend

Category: Angst

Rating: PG-13

The NCIS building was strangely quiet. Abby's music was not playing. Tony was doing paper work without complaint. Kate was in autopsy with Ducky.

In the forensic lab Abby was staring blankly at the calendar on her computer. May 31st. It was always a hard time for both Gibbs and herself. He had lost his daughter. She had lost one of her best friends.

**"Syd, it Abby Can you give me a call when you get this. Its majorly hinky. Ok, call me. Oh yeah, your dad came in pretty pissed off this morning, what happened last night? Oh god he's standing behind me. Talk to you later. Bye"**

On the bench beside the computer a new photo had been added. Not of bullet wound tracks, but of two girls, their hair obviously blowing in the breeze. The sun is shining and its possible they're at the beach. Both are smiling. Laughing. Obvious happy. Closer examination reveals that one is Abby. Although a different looking Abby. Her hair is longer and a rich chocolate brown almost identical to that of her companion. She was wearing natural coloured make up, which complimented her tanned skin. She had no tattoos.

**She remembered that day. Sydney at spent the night at her apartment and she had been invited to go to the beach with Gibbs and Syd for the day. They had a great time. Less than two weeks later Sydney was dead. **

There had been forewarning. Not that anyone had paid any attention to. She had seen some of the autopsy pictures. She carried a burden of knowing what her friend had been doing; yet brushing it off as nothing.

**The music filled the lab. "Oh my God. This is so much fun! This is definitely what I want to do," an excited Sydney exclaimed her sleeves sliding to her elbows as she raised her arms above her head, turning in circles around the lab.**

**"What happened to you?" Abby laughed at her friends antics, before paling at the sight of her arms. The insides were pink with freshly healed wounds, and bandaids covered some of the more recent. "It amazing how much rope burn can hurt!" she said with a laugh not reaching her eyes, pulling her arm out of Abby's grasp.**

If she had said something to Gibbs then, or even Ducky, Sydney would still be with them. Gibbs had called her soon after her body had been taken away, his voice croaky from crying. She could eerily recall her conversation with him,

**"Hey Abby its Jethro. I, um, I don't know how to do this", she had just sat in silence, "I've just got home and, Sydney. Sydney's dead"**

He hadn't needed to tell her how. She had know straight away. She had lived with the guilt ever since.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she couldn't suppress the sobs that were building. Blurry eyed she stared that the picture, blinded by grief she reached forward and picked up the photo frame. The two girls who were no more. "I hate you, Syd!" She sobbed, "I hate you"

**The funeral had been well attended, by friends, family, teachers and agents of NCIS. Abby couldn't remember the details. All she could remember was that she couldn't cry.**

**Later that day she had heard their favourite song on the radio. When ever the song came on Sydney used to grab her hairbrush and pretend she was on stage.**

**"We've come a long long way together, through the hard times and the good…"**

**It was then that she cried**

The automatic doors, swished open. "Go away," her voice choked with tears. The foot steps continued. "Do you not understand English?" The steps stopped and there was the sound of chinking glass as they picked up the picture frame before continuing towards her. She turned and saw it was Gibbs.

"Is there any particular reason this is on the floor?"

"I'm sorry," the sobs were returning. Gibbs stepped forward; his arms open, offering a hug. She collapsed into them as the sobbing returned. "I'm so sorry".

**"I have have to celebrate you baby, I have to praise you like I should…"**

**Finis**


End file.
